electronicmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cornutt
Hi, welcome to Electronic Music Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MIDI machine control page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:45, 29 June 2009 Site Improving Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. We are looking to improve music wikis in general on here, and want to help you improve yours. We would like to give it a new skin and main page as well as work together with you to help improve the content on here. Is that something that you would be interested in? - Wagnike2 20:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Nic, yes, I would like that. I haven't had much time to do anything with the themes or anything other than the content pages. Cornutt 04:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm going to be helping out the Electronic Music Wiki, and just wanted to make sure that's okay with you! I want to add some more artists to the Dubstep section. I'm pretty new, so if I mess anything up, please feel free to get in touch and just let me know. Hopefully we are able to help each other and this Wiki out and make it a go to place for Electronic music! :) Did you do the new theme? It looks great! Yes, please feel free to add entries, especially on artists since that's one area that's lacking. As you can tell, I've mostly concentrated on technical entries. If any changes get messed up, let me know and I can back them out. Cornutt 17:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Merging the wiki Hello, Cornutt. I am Jeffwang16, a bureaucrat at the Music Wiki. I am interested in moving your wiki to ours. I'd like to ask you for your feedback. Thanks, [[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 03:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Jeff. I've visited Music Wiki, and I've got to say your team has done an impressive job. However, it appers to be that Music Wiki is pretty much artist-focused. EM Wiki contains a lot of info on technology and instruments and designers, which it appears would be off-topic at Music Wiki. I would agree that the artist profiles we have here (only a handful so far) perhaps should be moved to Music Wiki. Let me know what you think. Cornutt 21:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) CEM & SSM Thanks for the interesting pages at Curtis Electromusic and SSM. So that I can read up further, please could you add references? -- Rob Kam (talk) 08:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Rob, thanks. I'll work on it. It's been a while since I wrote those, so I need to dig up the info again. Cornutt (talk) 05:05, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I noticed some outdated and inaccurate info on a few pages, so joined to correct it. I'm adding info as I get time. My primary area of expertise is the Eurorack format; i also have interests in the BBC Radiophonic workshop and the Ondes Martenot. Nantonos (talk) 15:21, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Building a community Hi Cornutt, I'm relatively new to the wiki game but have recently "adopted" the Organology Wiki (http://organology.wikia.com/wiki/Organology_Wiki). It's a wiki dedicated to categorizing/having pages regarding all musical instruments. I'm having a bit of trouble spurring interest through and was wondering if you might have any advice? It's greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! Superraptor1234 (talk) 16:49, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Possible affiliation Hey bud! Someone pointed out this wiki to me and suggested that we become affiliates. I run the Bass Music Wiki and our affiliation could be beneficial to both of us! Please let me know if you are interested, thanks! Zmario 10:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Absolutely! As you can tell, this wiki has focused mostly on the techical aspects, and it could definitely use more linkage with artist-oritented wikis. What's involved? Cornutt (talk) 15:05, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Well, as of now, we could provide links to each other's wikis on our homepages (I'm going to work on this eventually :P). I'll let you know more in the future, thanks! Zmario 11:26, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :OK, thanks. I'll work on trying to figure out how to embed some links on the home page. It may take me a while to figure out. Cornutt (talk) 02:29, November 3, 2015 (UTC) This is Peter Grenader. This message is for Cornutt. The Plan B /Peter Grenader mention here is factual, but incomplete. It should be noted that all open issues, all monies owed have been closed and repaid as of January of 2015. That history is clearly documented on the MIffwiggler Facebook page and was done by the request of it's moderator Adam Varvick . I think it's only fair to update this information as these issuess are no longer open. Thank you for considering this. 12:48, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Peter Grenader This is Peter Grenader. This message is for Cornutt. The Plan B /Peter Grenader mention here is factual, but incomplete. It should be noted that all open issues, all monies owed have been closed and repaid as of January of 2015. That history is clearly documented on the MIffwiggler Facebook page and was done by the request of it's moderator Adam Varvick . I think it's only fair to update this information as these issuess are no longer open. Thank you for considering this. Petergrenader (talk) 12:53, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Peter GrenaderPetergrenader (talk) 12:53, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi Cornutt, this is Sleevesoco, the guy who keeps editing the genre list. I realize now that I should probably clear the air. Please don't delete parts of the genre list. I will make an article for each and every genre its just right now I'm in the process of finding all the genres. I am not an artist trying to promote anything and I am not making up anything All the genres do exist in some form or fashion online. Some, I will admit, are very small and hard to fine but they are what some people call micro-genres. Genres in their first stages of existence. I am working hard to make the list as extensive and exhaustive as I can I just need time and your approval. I am sorry I did not contact you sooner I thought you would be cool with this but I get the message that you're really mad at me. I don't intend to make your sight trashy I want to improve it and shine light on every electronic genre big and small. Just please let me keep doing what I'm doing. I promise it will get better. 07:08, September 26, 2016 (UTC)Sleevesoco (talk)Sleevesoco ps no idea how this signature thing works. This is a decent outline of the Electronic Genre tree but still missing most genre profiles as well as including a lot that while they might be last.fm quality to have just a tag; As they don't really have a definition, chronology, or wide usage. Are you still working on this wiki in any fashion or is really up to others if they want to update with actual profiles? Let me know as I run the rymboxset.com project for a similar concept and could assist moving our progress over here.